Choices for the heart (Zane and Rikki fan fiction)
by H2Ofanatic-Directioner
Summary: Cleo and Bella left for College in America. While Rikki stays in the Gold Cost to attend GCU. Emma returns and brings a friend who also has a secret. While at the University Rikki sees someone she did not want to see. Zane Bennett. Emma tells her its time to move on, even though she broke up with him. She meets somebody. Someone she didn't think shed end up with.
1. Chapter 1

Character Profiles

Rikki Chadwick  
Age: 17  
Birthday: October 1st  
Occupation: College student/unemployed  
Species: Mermaid  
Relationship: Ex to Zane Bennett

Zane Bennett  
Age: 18  
Birthday: April 2nd  
Occupation: College Student/ Rikki's cafe Owner/ unemployed  
Species: Human  
Relationship: Ex to Rikki Chadwick

Emma Gilbert  
Age: 18  
Birthday: March 14th  
Occupation: College Student/ unemployed  
Species: Mermaid  
Relationship: Its complicated with Ash Denim

Sydney O'Connor  
Age: 18  
Birthday: February 15th  
Occupation: College Student/ Works as a sales person at the mall.  
Species: Mermaid  
Relationship: Single

Nate James  
Age: 18  
Birthday: August 7th  
Occupation: College student/ unemployed  
Species: Human  
Relationship: Single

Alex Jordon  
Age: 18  
Birthday: January 12th  
Occupation: College student/ unemployed  
Species: Human  
Relationship: Single


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Summer

I awoke on a warm sunny September morning. It was the last day of summer, which means two things, one Emma's coming back and two school. My dad made me enroll for college here since he wants me to have a future.

"Morning beautiful." Dad said as he carried in a tray of food for me.

"You didn't have to do this Dad." I protested.

"Its the last day of summer, you deserve it sweetheart." He smiled and kissed my head.

I rolled my eyes and ate the food anyway. As soon as I was done with breakfast I headed over to Emma's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hello Rikki, good to see you dear." Mrs. Gilbert said.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Gilbert. Is Emma home?" I asked.

"Yes. Emma!" She yelled upstairs.

Emma came down.

"What Mo- Rikki." She said and hugged me.

"Not into hugs." I said and hugged her back.

"We'll be up in my room." Emma told her mom.

As we walked upstairs I noticed that there was another person here. I got into her bedroom I saw her. She had Dark brown close to black eyes, medium brown hair blond highlights and blue bangs.

"Rikki this is Sydney. Sydney this is Rikki." Emma introduced us.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"Sydney is a foreign exchange student, sorta. We met in Hawaii. In the water." She said.

"Emma you didnt." I said in shock.

"Its okay Rikki. Im a m-e-r-m-a-i-d as well." Sydney smiled.

"Anyway, Sydney and I became really good friends in the five days we were there. So she enrolled into GCU as well and my mom offered her to stay here till we are done with college." Emma said.

"How long have you been a mermaid?" I asked.

"18 years. My mom was a mermaid. But if you have a child not born on a full moon the child does not and never will be a mermaid. So after my birth on my first full moon my mom took me to the island she became a mermaid at. I transformed the day after." She said.

"Wow. What are your powers?" I asked.

"I can talk to fish/sea mammals. I can also control water."

"Kinda like Cleo." I said.

"No. Watch." She told me.

I watched the glass of water on Emma's table shake. Out came all the water. She moved it closer to her with ease. She took her other hand and made the water into daggers. Definitely not like Cleo's power.

I took my hand and balled it into a fist and evaporated the water.

"Sweet." Was all I could say.

"Wanna go to the Juicenet?" Emma asked.

"Em, Juicenet closed. Thats what Rikki's is well was." I said.

"Really?"

"Really." I confirmed.

"Well we can go to the beach." Sydney suggested.

"Sure." Emma and I both agreed.

As we walked to the beach I saw her. Sophie. She was a bitch. She kissed my boyfriend at the time and was always mean to Bella for no reason.

"Whose that?" Sydney asked pointing to the two boys making their way towards us.

"The black hair one is Zane Bennett." I said through gritted teeth.

"Not him the other one." She told me.

"Thats Zane's new best mate Alex Jordon." I said.

Zane's faces changed when he saw me. It was a sympathetic look on his face.

"Lets go." I said moving them along.

"Rikki, wait!" Zane yelled.

I looked at Emma. She put her palm up in defense incased he tried anything stupid.

"Rikki, long time no see." He said.

"Yeah, did it ever occur to you why, we haven't seen each other recently?" I asked him.

"I get it your mad at me. And I would be mad at me too, but I just wanted to say Im sorry Rikki. Im sorry for all the pain I have caused you." He took a step forward.

"Well what do you want me to say? I forgive you. I told you I do forgive you, but thats it I forgive you. Nothing else." I said.

"Rikki-"

"Stop Zane! I know what you want me to say. I cant trust you anymore first Miriam then Sophie. Think you had a better life then cheat on me when we were together." I cut him off.

"I told you why I kissed Miriam it was to get your locket, it meant nothing. And Sophie kissed me."

"But you never pulled away." I said.

I left it at that.

"What was that about?" Sydney asked.

"Old boyfriend." I replied.

After that I headed back to the trailer. I heard a motocross bike.

"Rikki." The guy said.

My heart told me it was Zane, my gut told me it was someone else. The guy unmasked himself. Zane.

"What do you want Zane?" I asked.

"This."

He leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. After like twenty seconds I pushed him off.

"Rikki. Im not going that easy you will be mine once more." He said.

"Only in your wildest dreams."

"Your in them." He winked then left.

Thankfully I did not like that kiss. Or did I.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: School

A/N: It will not be going fast any more I promise everyone will enjoy it ok. Just need some drama. Enjoy.

One thing that I can count on was that I would not be going to school with Zane Bennett. His dad would pay a lot of money to get him into an expensive college not GCU. My phone rang.

"Hello." I answered.

"Rikki, need a ride?" Emma asked.

"Sure."

"Pick you up in ten."

"Kay." I hung up the phone.

I quickly got around. Then I heard a car horn.

'Emma.' I thought.

I ran out side Sydney was in the passenger seat so I got in the back.

"Homeroom?" Emma asked.

"MacLaren." I replied.

"Me too." Sydney said happily.

Emma dropped us off as she went to go park the car. Thats when I heard the music blaring out of a convertible. There sat three guys Alex Jordon, Nate James and Zane Bennett. Zane, whats he doing here?

"Great." I mumbled.

"Whats wrong?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing lets go." I told her.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the entrance.

"Rikki, ow, Rikki, OW!" She yelled in pain.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Rikki Chadikki." A voice said behind me.

"What do you want, Nate?" I asked.

Was it him. He changed his face changed more rough. He was hot.

"Yeah, its me." He winked.

Zane saw me talking to Nate.

"So, how was your summer?" He asked.

"Good, how was yours?" He asked.

I batted my hand at Sydney telling her to go. She took the hint and left.

"Ugh, fine I guess." I replied.

Zane approached us. Really, I was talking to someone.

"Hey Nate shouldn't you get to MacLaren's?" Zane asked.

"Uh, no. Shouldn't you go Zane?" He told his friend.

Zane glared at him.

"Actually, I have to go catch you later Nate." I winked at him.

He flashed me a smile. Little did he know we were in the same homeroom.

"Sydney!" I yelled at her.

"Hey Rikki, who was that?" She asked me.

"That was Nate." I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh." She said.

We walked into our classroom. We took a seat at a four seated table. Nate and Alex walked in. Nate pointed at our table.

"Hi, Im Alex." He said to Sydney.

"Im Sydney." She smiled.

Alex and Sydney were having their own conversation. I was too busy staring at Nate.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi." I smiled back.

We just kept staring at each other till the teacher came in.

"Hello class." Mrs. MacLaren said.

"Hello." We replied.

"Copy this." She instructed and put the notes on the overhead.

"So why was Zane being like that?" I asked.

"Jealousy. He thinks you like me." He laughed.

"Yeah." I faked laughed.

"Hey do you wanna go to the beach after class?" He asked.

Apparently Sydney heard it. She elbowed me in the gut and nodded her head.

"Yeah, why not." I said.

"Great." He smiled.

I couldn't help, but smile the rest of the class.


End file.
